Legends:Destróier
[[Ficheiro:Imperial-I-SD-ANH.jpg|thumb|250px|A classe Imperial era uma nave de porte médio, produzidas em massa, servindo em batalha pelo Império Galáctico e influenciou o design de vários outros destróiers além do Star Destroyer.]] Destróier é uma designação formal para as naves de guerra de porte médio em uma frota, abaixo do cruzador e da nave de batalha. Características Muitas vezes, estas embarcações são semelhantes aos pequenos cruzadores e podem funcionar em flotilhas ou de forma independente. Várias classes foram altamente versáteis e capazes de funcionar como navios de guerra de paz em conflitos localizados, bem como escolta para as naves maiores. Em algumas frotas e eras, o destróier são/foram maiores do que as naves capitais da frota. Tal como foi o caso dos Destróiers Sith, que serviu a Irmandade das Trevas durante os estágios finais das Novas Guerra Sith, e o Império Fel com seu Destróier Estelar classe Pellaeon. O termo "Destróier Estelar", apesar de semelhante ao "destróier", não indica necessariamente uma nave de classe destróier, ele é usado para uma grande variedade de naves de guerra. Apesar disso, naves designadas como Detróier Estelar do Império Galáctico eram menores do que os navios de sua Marinha designados como Cruzadores Estelares e os Dreadnoughts Estelares. Alguns documentos imperiais listaram o Destróier Estelar classe Imperial como uma nave "destróier". Design conhecidos de destróiers [[Ficheiro:800px-Aggressor destroyer.jpg|thumb|250px|A classe Aggressor foi a maior nave da marinha do Consórcio Zann.]] Destróier de patrulha classe Adz Um destróier de 150 metros de comprimento. Os destróiers classe Adz eram naves de guerra pequenas, usados pelos Remanescentes Imperiais para patrulha. Destróier Estelar classe Aggressor A classe Aggressor foi a segunda maior nave das forças de Consórcio Zann, baseado em um projeto imperial. Era armado com dois grande canhões de guerra. Destróier classe Bakura A classe Bakura foi construída em torno do reator classe Imperial II. Apenas três foram vistos construídos, participaram da Primeira Insurreição Corelliana, ao lado da Nova República. [[Ficheiro:Watchkeeper.jpg|thumb|250px|A classe Bakura era a maior nave de combate da marinha Bakurana, com um tamanho semelhante a classe Imperial do Império Galáctico.]] Destróier analógico Estes eram naves de guerra Yuuzhan Vong, usados como um análogo aos destróiers da Nova República durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Destróier Estelar classe Gladiator Os 500 metros de comprimento da classe Gladiator foi uma pequeno projeto de Destróier Estelar usado para intimidar os sistemas periféricos no Império Galáctico. Destróier Estelar classe Imperial Os 1,600 metros da classe Imperial foi o símbolo da Marinha Imperial, usados para intimidar os sistemas mais fracos em sua presença. Era grande o suficiente para comandar frotas inteiras, e rápido o bastante para caçar naves velozes. Mais de 25.000 naves foram construídas. Destróier Sith classe Interdictor As naves classe Interdictor possuiam 600 metros de comprimento, eram usadas pelo Império Sith de Darth Revan. Eram referidos como Destróier Sith. Destróier Kuat Estes destróier foram construídos pela Kuat Drive Yards durante o Período Imperial e poderia ter sido sinônimo de outras classes conhecidas. Destróier classe Lucrehulk A classe Lucrehulk era uma nave rápida usada para proteger as frotas mercantes da Federação do Comércio e perseguir os corredores de bloqueio. As Naves Núcleo classe Lucrehulk foram usadas como um centro de comando, como a maioria das outras naves de guerra da Federação e naves de carga. [[Ficheiro:Guarlara.jpg|thumb|250px|Uma nave classe Venator e um destróier classe Providence / em um combate à queima-roupa durante a Batalha de Coruscant.]] Destróier Estelar Multi-quilômetro Este tipo de Destróier Estelar era o maior e mais poderoso da classe Imperial. Pelo menos uma deste tipo foi produzida pela Kuat Drive Yards há décadas. Destróier Estelar classe Nebula Os destróier desta classe possuiam 1,040 metros de comprimento, eram caros e poderosos, de design compacto da Nova República, feitos para subjugar qualquer outra classe de Destróier Estelar e ainda suportar algum tipo de Super Destróier Estelar. Isso vez com que as naves se tornassem muito caras e, conseqüentemente, poucas delas foram construídas, embora tenham feito grandes ações na Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Destróier Estelar classe Pellaeon Os Destróiers classe Pellaeon foi um tipo avançado, que serviu como uma das classes mais poderosas da galáxia a cerca de 100 anos após a Batalha de Endor. Foram usados elementos de design encontrados na classe Imperial II e no Destróier Dreadnought classe Executor. Transportador/Destróier Estelar classe Providence A classe Providence era simultaneamente um destróier e um transportador, com um grande hangar central localizado na popa da embarcação. General Grievous vez várias naves para carregar veículos e as tropas, e chegou a usar uma delas como sua nave de comando pessoal, a Mão Invisível. Destróier Rebelde A frota Rebelde que atacou a segunda Estrela da Morte possuia algum tipo de destróiers em seu arsenal. [[Ficheiro:800px-Recusant.jpg|thumb|250px|A classe Recusant era uma nave de guerra da Marinha CSI que foi relativamente fácil de produzir, mas os seus sistemas automáticos eram extremamente simples e frágeis.]] Destróier leve classe Recusant A classe Recusant era um projeto para um destróier leve que seria armado com artilharia pesada para uma nave de seu tamanho. Eles eram em sua maioria automatizados e caçadores de naves de maior porte, mas eram muitas vezes os únicos em suas missões, que muitas vezes eram assaltos à naves inimigas. Destróier Estelar classe Rejuvenator A classe Rejuvenator lutou na Segunda Batalha de Coruscant (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong). Destróier Estelar classe República A classe República foi conteporânea da classe Nebula e dispersos para a força-tarefa da Nova República. Destróier da República O Destróier da República foi um tipo de nave que trabalhou à serviço da República durante vários séculos antes da Grande Guerra Sith. Destróier Rothana Este foi um destróier cujo design foi baseado na Nave de assalto classe Acclamator, logo após o começo das Guerras Clônicas. Destróier Sabaoth O destróier Sabaoth foi uma grande nave que pertencia ao Esquadrão Sabaoth, uma frota de naves de guerra de mercenários. Naves deste tipo participaram das Guerras Clônicas. Aparições *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Obsession'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Marvel Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Empire's End'' *''Darksaber'' [[Ficheiro:AdzDestroyer.jpg|thumb|250px|O destróier de patrulha classe Adz.]] *''Crimson Empire'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Star by Star'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' Fontes *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The Rebel Alliance Scrapbook'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Tempest Feud'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Byss and the Deep Core'' *''The Complete Locations of Star Wars'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) *Acme Specplate Imperial Star Destroyer blueprint *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * Categoria:Classes de naves capitais